Five Nights at Freddy's
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: In the year of 2014, Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza was cleared of all charges and reopened to the public. But, they needed a night time security guard. And what better yet to take the job is 20-year old Shell Hartford? But she has gotten herself into something nasty...something supernatural. And it won't stop until she's dead.


**Five Nights at Freddy's**

**Summary: **In the year of 2014, Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza was cleared of all charges and reopened to the public. But, they needed a night time security guard. And what better yet to take the job is 20-year old Shell Hartford? But she has gotten herself into something nasty...something supernatural. And it won't stop until she's dead.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**SECURITY NIGHT GUARD NEEDED FROM MIDNIGHT TO SIX AM, MONDAY THROUGH FRIDAY AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA. **_

I stared at the newspaper in front of me, as I sipped my coffee. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? I thought that place was shut down years ago? I sighed and flipped to the article in the middle of the newspaper, looking at the article.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is due for the grand reopening on December 4th, 2014. The rumors, speculations and incidences that occurred here were cleared of all charges, the animatronics and building refurbished and also re-located in the small town of Plymouth, Indiana. We hope you will come down and join us for a lot of fun! _

_For the person who would like to be hired, just come to the address, 4072 Mary Road and we will get you an interview! Weekly pay starts at 10.00 dollars an hour, five days a week with the weekends off. _

"Ten dollars an hour? Jeez, that's pretty good for a security job. I really need the money anyways..." I sighed to myself. A couple weeks ago, I noticed that my writing wasn't bringing in as much money as it normally did. I had plenty of money in my savings (coughover10millioncough), but I refused to touch my savings. I think people were getting tired of me writing the same sort of thing and I was having a huge case of writer's block, so I really needed to bring some money in to keep myself up.

I guess getting a security night job wouldn't be so bad. I would just have to change my sleeping schedule a bit.

After eating my usual lunch and three cups of coffee, I headed off to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As I got there, I saw a couple cars parked in the parking lot and someone , a guy, was standing near the front entrance, smoking a cigarette. I drove into the parking lot and parked near the front entrance, then turned my car off and got out, grabbing my shoulder purse.

"Hi there." I waved to the guy who was smoking.

"Oh, hello." He spoke in a deep, baritone voice. He was tall, most likely around 6'3" and looked to be around 30, with toned skin and a slender, but broad and built figure. His hair was black and a bit shaggy, needing a little bit of a cut. His eyes were dark brown, almost black and it was hard to tell the difference if you were at a distance. He wore a pair of dark blue faded jeans, with a white buttoned up shirt that wasn't tucked in and a black jacket and thick boots. He smoked the last bit of his cigarette and tossed it to the ground, stomping on the rest of it. He turned his attention back to me. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I'm here for the security night guard position. I saw it in the paper." I replied.

"Ah, just follow me inside then Miss...?"

"Shelby Hartford, but please call me Shell." I said, reaching out my hand to him.

He reached out and grasped my hand, shaking it. His hand was calloused, but it wasn't too rough. His hand was also bigger than my own. "Well then, Shell, you may call me Vince, short for Vincent."

I smiled a bit and as soon as he let go of my hand, he led me inside the building. He showed me around the area, letting me get familiar with it. The main area was the largest and where the customers would sit, chatter and eat. I saw the stage, curtains behind the robotics on the stage, the animatronics. I recognized them from the paper, there were three of them. Freddy Fazbear the Bear, Chica the Chicken and Bonnie the Rabbit.

"Where's the fourth one?" I asked Vince.

"Ah, Foxy? He's in Pirate Cove. It's just right around the corner." Vince said as we went right around the corner and there was Pirate Cove. I saw the animatronic fox standing there, looking ready to entertain kids of all ages.

I turned my attention away from Foxy and kept on following Vince. He took me to the back room where the uniforms were and picked out one. It was a men's large, but it would fit me alright. "Sorry for that, we only have mens' uniforms since we very rarely get women who want to be security guards here." he said. "We'll have daytime security guards by the time we reopen."

I nodded. "You're the manager, right?"

Vince suddenly laughed a bit. "Actually, no. I'm the assistant manager. My father is the manager. He took over after his own father died from cancer about a few months ago. My father and my grandpa and his father before him loved this place to death, maybe even too much."

"Are you going to take over when your dad...y'know...dies?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm only 30 and I've got another job in business, so I'll probably have a friend or something take over if my dad decides to kick the bucket."

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, you're hired." he smiled, handing me the uniform.

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yup, we don't need a resume or nothing for this place. You should've seen some of the security guards we had before. God...some of them were downright horrible." he shook his head. "Would you be able to start tonight, or is that too soon?"

"Nope, that'll work out just fine. I really need the money anyway." I replied, taking the uniform off his hands. "Thank you, Vince. I really need this job. Ten dollars an hour...that's...that's amazing."

"It originally was only four dollars an hour...which I don't see how people could even make a living off of that." Vince said with a slight frown. "But when my father took over, he decided to raise it to ten dollars an hour."

"Vince, who ya talking to?!" a male voice asked from out in the hallway.

"The new night security guard." He replied.

A man came into the backroom with us. He was about as tall as Vince and wore an outfit like me, except it was covered in dirt. It must've been from cleaning the place. He had slightly paler skin than Vince and had dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes, and was also a bit more muscular than Vince and probably around the same age. "Oi, this cutie is the new night guard?" He asked Vince, looking me up and down.

_Cutie? _I thought, raising an eyebrow.

Vince rolled his eyes. "Yes, Emmett. This is Shell, she's the new night security guard, so be nice."

'Emmett' only chuckled and looked at me. "Pleasure to meet ya, Shell. I'm Emmett." He held out his hand to me.

"I've heard." I said, shaking his hand. His hand was a bit more calloused than Vince's and had a lot of recent and faint scars on it.

"So yeah, I'm the day guard and all. I will be full time when the place opens up." Emmett said, letting go of my hand after a few nice shakes. "But hope you like the night time job."

"Yeah, it'll work out just fine for me. I really need the money right now." I said, nodding.

"Who doesn't." He said.

We all talked for a few more minutes before Emmett had to run off to do some more errands before he was done for the day. "He's an...interesting guy." I said.

"Emmett's been my best friend since high school. We look out for each other." Vince smiled a bit and led me to the security office. He went into detail about the office, the phone and how that there were no breaks, but I was allowed to bring food if I wanted to. He said I could close the doors if I wanted to, but it would drain the power. So it would be wise for me to use the power wisely, though the power was better and longer than years before.

"So do you think you got it?" Vince asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Awesome." he smiled and handed me the keys for tonight. "Just make sure you're here by 11:30 and you'll clock in a few minutes before midnight."

I nodded. I soon left the building, smiling to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I just hoped I wouldn't run into any trouble, being a night security guard.

But I had a feeling I was wrong.


End file.
